1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a sleeve for joining two pipes, each configured with an end flange.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 30 35 669 A1 discloses a device with two parts that are detachably connected to each other by means of a latching hook. In that device, a first part comprises a latching edge and a second part comprises a latching hook with a latching lug that latches elastically behind the latching edge. The latching lug can be removed from engagement with the latching edge by sliding it, transversely to its latching direction, from its latched position into an open position, it being secured in this open position by a latching arrangement that prevents it from sliding transversely back into the latched position. The parts can thus be disconnected from each other relatively easily, without the need for extra effort in assembly or special tools.
FR 2 856 770 A1 discloses a sleeve for joining two pipes each configured with an end flange, comprising two radially outwardly protruding tongues which, when the sleeve is arranged around the end flanges, engage behind latching lugs formed on a receiving housing. This sleeve is relatively laborious to disconnect, however, since the latching hooks are disposed inside the receiving housing and can thus be accessed only with difficulty.